The Queen's Prize
by nahte123456
Summary: Elsa wants Anna, no matter who or what say's she can't, even if Anna is one of those people. Now to just put her plan into work. Dark!Elsa, Elsanna, more warnings, themes, and summary inside.


**Disclaimer-I don't own Frozen or anything involved in it.**

**Warning-Character Death, Dark!Elsa, Femslash, Elsanna, Incest, Humiliation, Submissive!Anna.**

**Inspired by LORELEI-LilyPrincess on Deviantart.**

**Summary-Post Frozen. Elsa is queen and she has fallen for her sister, who is in a relationship with Kristoff, and she decides she'll have her, no matted what.**

**Note- Why'd I write this? Especially when I should be writing Phantom Family?**

**…**

**That's a very good question.**

**Tell me how I did!**

* * *

><p><span>Legend<span>

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

{Who-where}

* * *

><p>{Elsa-her room}<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa was alone in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed The actual room was circular and had 4 doors, one leading to a corridor that lead to the rest of the castle, the second to her rather large, if underused closet, the third to the bathroom, and the fourth to another room.<p>

The other room was octagonal in shape, and completely bare, and was named rather bluntly the mistress room. The king use to have not only a wife, but several mistresses as well, these women would stay primordially in this room unless called upon. Elsa's grandfather had loved his wife though and decided to do away with this practice, the only person who had been in there since was Elsa herself, finding the rather large room of 25 by 25 feet to be perfect for training her control in her ice powers.

Elsa was wearing only a blue bra and panties she had made, the same blue as her sister's eyes, not that Anna knew she owned, or rather had made such clothing. Her hair was down and her legs were crossed as she looked upwards, thinking.

She was contemplating her sister, little Anna, who had grown into a beautiful and strong women. There was no doubt there was something odd about her, Anna could hit a grown man so hard the they flew several feet back, but that just made Anna all the more precious.

Elsa knew what the problem was, she loved Anna in a way that was completely inappropriate for sisters, or even girls, but she didn't care no one could stop her if she really didn't want them to. She controlled the harshest of the elements, she could create completely subservient life, all she needed to do was put the area around her castle to temperatures no one could survive, except the castle itself and a single path, than flood the path with some snow golems. No one would be able to enter that could hurt herself and hers.

But there seemed to be so many things in her way. Not least of which was Anna herself, than there was Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, her advisers, and the people she ruled.

She had had an idea a few days ago and debated it ever since, as she was doing now.

The idea was simple as it was deprived and dark. First she would get some hypnotic medication(medication that induces sleep) and when she ate with Anna, as she did almost every day, she would dose the younger girl. As Anna would get drowsy and fall asleep Elsa would convince her to come to Elsa's room to sleep. At the same time she would send Kristoff on an expedition to get some trade agreements with one of Arendella's neighbors that would take about 2 months.

Elsa would than bring Anna into the mistress room and change it with her powers, she could make her ice into any temperature, so Anna would be comfortable. She would lock Anna onto a bed she'd make with some chains and wait until Anna woke up. Meanwhile she'd tell some of the servants that Anna had taken sick, by the next day the whole castle would be convinced Anna was deathly ill, and Elsa would convince them that she was taking care of her. If no one saw Anna for a month or 2 no one would consider it weird. And if Anna was oddly subservient to her or acted more loving they would write it off as her being grateful to Elsa for nursing her back to health.

The third and last part was simple, Elsa would convince Anna to do as she said, and love her back. Anna already loved her, Elsa just had to convince the girl that she loved her in the same way she did, after all no matter what Elsa did she didn't believe Anna could every hate her. So when faced with the choice to either do as Elsa said and love her, do as Elsa said but hate her, or the consequences, Anna wouldn't do the second, and would learn not to do the third.

Elsa doubted it would take all that long, while she was willing for it to take that long, and do whatever she wanted from the girl, take her innocence, mark her, give her pain, she just doubted she'd need to. She thought she could convince the girl to see things her way with only a little prompting. And by prompting she meant fucking her in several ways, both normal and kinky, for a week or 2.

But could she do that to Anna? At the thought of Anna whimpering to her, pleading for more came into her head and as she got wetter the answer was obvious. Yes, yes she could. It would just take her a few days to set everything up, but it wasn't anything to hard.

Elsa smiled so coldly the air seemed to cool several degree's as she got up and walked into the connecting room. It would have to be presentable for her precious sister after all.

* * *

><p>{Anna-Dining hall}<p>

* * *

><p>Anna was practically hopping up and down, her day had been great so far. She had woken up feeling great, had a great breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, spent most the day with her boyfriend before he left on some mission for a while, got a few kisses in here and there, and was ending the day off with dinner with her favorite person in the world, Elsa.<p>

Elsa walked in hovering 2 trays with soup and crackers with her ice powers and put one down in front of Anna, before sitting next to her.

Anna wondered why Elsa was doing this on her own instead of a palace servant, and as if she was reading her mind Elsa answered. "I thought we could just spend some time alone, is that all right?"

Anna's eyes lit up and she nodded bouncing slightly in her seat causing Elsa to laugh, and she pet Anna on the head saying "down girl, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Anna blushed and nodded causing Elsa to smile softly, still petting Anna. Before Anna could ask about it Elsa stopped and took a quick sip of her soup, and Anna copied her, still smiling.

* * *

><p>Anna was laughing and swaying in her seat, she and Elsa had been in the dining hall for almost an hour and Anna had been having an amazing time, but she had also been feeling more and more tired and off-balance as time wore on.<p>

As she swayed she missed Elsa's smile, and the way the older girl's gaze seem to turn into a leer directed at her. Elsa had been getting worried, she had thought something had gone wrong at first having expected the medication to work faster than it had. She had been worried she had either used the wrong type, or that Anna had had some sort of freak immunity to it. But it was becoming more and more obvious that Anna was drooping off.

Elsa spoke up in soft, comforting tones, hoping it would help Anna sleep. "Are you OK little sister, you seem tired?"

Anna tried to nod, but almost banged her head on the table, and slurred out "I feel tired Elsy, can I go sleepy?"

Elsa smiled and nodded "Sure thing, I'll take you to your new room."

"New room?"

Elsa just kept smiling "Don't worry Pet, you'll love it."

Before Anna could reply she dropped off, only just caught by Elsa before hitting the ground.

Elsa's smiling got even larger "Yes Pet, you'll love everything I'm going to do."

* * *

><p>{Anna-Mistress room}<p>

* * *

><p>Anna woke up slowly, she was content to stay in the comforting blackness of sleep for now, but eventually her bladder demanded she get up. Which was when she discovered a problem, she was tied down.<p>

Well that wasn't completely accurate, there seemed to be some sort of manacle around her wrists holding her arms over her head, wrists bound together, similarly there were twin manacles tied around her ankles, spreading her legs apart.

As she noticed this she also noticed something on her face, a blindfold of some sort, she hadn't noticed at first since her room was normally kept very dark.

Oddly she was not uncomfortable, she had not noticed she was held down because the manacles were unnaturally soft, as if they were padded, and the blindfold so light she only noticed it because she could feel it against her eyelashes when she blinked.

She struggled briefly before coming to the conclusion that she was bound tight. She waited a moment, she seemed to be in no danger and whoever had her apparently cared enough to make sure she was comfortable. After a moment's deliberation she decided she was getting no where as she was so she called out.

"Is any one there? Can someone explain what's going on?"

She heard a throaty chuckle that made her shiver.

* * *

><p>Elsa was rather pleased, everything she had planned was working to perfection with only one hitch. That being that Kristoff's expedition had been delayed, but she had gotten him to leave without checking on Anna all the same, so no harm done.<p>

Anna was apparently sick with some form of wasting sickness according to the latest rumor, which suited Elsa just fine, after a few weeks she would say Anna had recovered, but would need time to build up her strength again

The mistress room, which Elsa had already started to think of as Anna's room, had undergone some major renovations, all made with Elsa's powers. Everything acted like a blanket, slightly cool but it heated up well enough. However if Anna was ever naughty than Elsa could lower the rooms temperature to highly uncomfortable without doing Anna or the room any harm.

The room was draped in light blue curtains, with purple designs spreading across them. The floor had a carpet that was the same light blue as the curtains. The ceiling was also the same blue color, with purple lines that emitted clear light, as if flames were inside them.

On one wall was a dark purple door, the door leading to her room. The left of the room had a purple throne like chair for Elsa, and light blue cushions all around it for Anna to be at her feet, a fantasy Elsa found herself unable to deny herself, she was already doing so much, what was a little more? On the opposite wall was a bed, light blue, with purple blankets and a darker purple pillow. To the left of that was a small closet, Anna wouldn't need many clothes in here, and the clothes she'd need for outside would be kept in her room

The bed was large, a king and twin together, each corner had a pole connecting to the ceiling, and another at the middle above the head. On the bottom 2 corners and the head pole were icy blue chains connected to her prize.

Anna herself was naked, a dark purple cloth over her eyes and the chains around her ankles and wrists being the only thing covering her.

Elsa herself was wearing nothing more than a training bra and panties the same color as Anna's eyes. Her hair down, and light purple coloring on her eyelids and nails.

Elsa couldn't help but think how beautiful Anna was. Strawberry-blond/ginger hair splayed out under her head, freckles giving her cheekbones a permanent red coloring, slender body without being small or overly thin, small perky breasts, small rose-pink nipples hard in the open air, and thin lips shivering as she breathed in and out. To Elsa the only thing that could make this image better is if she could see Anna's beautiful blue eyes gazing at her, filled with love and devotion.

At that moment Anna moaned slightly and thrashed back and forth before settling. After a moment the younger girl repeated this. Elsa guessed she was waking, but didn't want to get up.

Finally Anna's arms rose to build momentum for getting up and she was stopped by the chains. Elsa watched as she stilled for a moment, probably trying to figure out her location, before she tried to release herself. First checking her arms, than both legs, before she arced her back to try to rise up. Elsa licked her lips at how scrumptious her sister was acting, putting her body on display in such a way.

Anna settled before her head bobbed to the side, indicating she was thinking before her mouth opened up.

"Is any one there? Can someone explain what's going on?"

Elsa couldn't help it, her sister was so cute, and vulnerable, she chuckled, deep in her throat. And she grinned at how Anna shivered, like a tingle had just gone down her back.

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't help but think that that chuckle sounded familiar before she spoke again.<p>

"Um, mysterious voice, could you tell me what's going on?"

Again that chuckle, than a reply came.

"Nothing bad my pet, just relax."

Anna did know that voice, although she wasn't sure she wanted to believe it.

"Elsa?"

"Yes pet?"

Now Anna was confused. What was Elsa doing?

"Elsa, what's going on?"

Anna heard that chuckle again than a weight to her left. Soft, cool hands were lightly placed on her hips, causing her to shiver again. The hands slowly, teasingly, traveled up her body, around her breasts, up her neck, to the sides of her head. After a moment of fiddling the blindfold was lifted off her head.

Anna couldn't help but gasp, her sister had always struck her as beautiful, but she was also always covered up with a dress, often times with even gloves on hiding her further, and her hair done into the same braid day in and out. Now there was almost nothing blocking her view.

Anna didn't know what to do so she repeated herself. "What's going on?"

Elsa smiled and then her left hand began to stroke Anna's stomach as her right hand came up to cup her own chin.

"You see Anna, it's very simple, I want you, I am the queen, so I get what I want, now I'm going to have you."

Anna shivered, both at the hand stroking her and the possessive tone in Elsa's voice.

"And don't I get a say in this?"

Elsa simply raised an eyebrow "Say? What could you have a say in? You. Are. Mine."

Elsa stopped looking at Anna, or rather at Anna's face, and she began to examine her body.

Before Anna could say anything else Elsa looked at her again, leaned down, and kissed her. Anna was so surprised she offered no resistance, and when Elsa deepened the kiss all she could do was moan.

_'So good.'_

Elsa drew back with a smirk on her face, pleased with Anna's reactions.

"Elsa, stop this is wrong!" cried Anna.

Elsa's eyes narrowed and she snarled, this was not wrong, how could anything that felt this good, that had to do with sweet Anna, be wrong? Than she smirked again and chuckled.

"Very well than, how about a game?" She asked even as she stood up and stalked around Anna's bed.

"A game?" asked Anna, wondering what on earth Elsa was thinking now.

"Yes, a game. It's simple, I'm going to do what I want with you, to make you feel good and use you to make me feel good, if you can say you honestly didn't enjoy it by the time I'm done, that it was 'wrong' than I'll apologize and never speak of this again."

"But I don't want you to do anything to me, to make either of us 'feel good', it's wrong Elsa!"

Elsa merely smiled "Well you don't always get what you want than? I, on the other hand am going to get exactly what I want."

With that Elsa stopped moving, still smiling, and walked to Anna again. She crawled onto the bed, slowly, loving how Anna's eyes followed her even if Anna herself was unaware that she was doing so. She slowly threw one leg over Anna, straddling her, Anna's nicely toned stomach under her legs, and when Anna bucked, trying to throw her off, she hissed in pleasure as the princess rubbed against still covered slit.

Elsa looked directly at Anna as she slowly grabbed her bra and pulled it up and off. She loved how her sister looked at her, unable to look away, eyes flicking up and down her body, stopping at Elsa's slightly larger breasts and her beautiful and slightly darker blue eyes.

Anna gulped, unable to help herself at seeing even more the pale blond's body, and that smirk that just wouldn't leave Elsa's face as she continued to look down on her.

Than Elsa did something Anna wasn't expecting at all, she suddenly got up and stood at the foot of the bed, making Anna have to hold her head up and look between both her breasts and her legs to see the older girl.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" asked Anna, trying not to whine. What Elsa was doing was wrong she had to keep reminding herself.

"It's simple Anna, you won't admit you're under me, you're even chained up and at my mercy, but you still won't submit. So I thought of something that will help." Elsa leaned forward and put one hand on Anna's lowered stomach and pushed down. Anna winced as she remembered why she had tried to get up in the first place, her full bladder.

"It's all right Pet, go on ahead, I'll freeze it and drop it off in my wash room, all you have to do is let it go. Let it go right here in front of me like a common dog." Elsa said smirking, knowing that Ann would be mortified by doing this, and if Anna was embarrassed, she would be more likely to listen to her.

Anna's eyes widened and she shook her head, the mere thought of pissing while being watch, of being viewed as a dog nearly made her want to beg right there to be let go, but she didn't want to give Elsa the satisfaction.

Elsa just smiled and took the hand still lying on Anna's stomach and pushed down again, rubbing it. Causing Anna's need to piss grow even stronger. She fought it off for nearly another 2 minutes, but finally she couldn't take it anymore.

She was crying, in both pain at the pressure, and pure humiliation and the way Elsa was smirking at her, before she let go. Hot piss pooling around her hips. Elsa immediately froze the urine once Anna was done, making sure there wasn't a trace left on either the bed or Anna, she wanted to embarrass Anna enough where she'd be easier to control, not have piss anywhere near her, she didn't like the smell, or the thought of it.

However after she floated the frozen urine away and walked up to Anna, sitting by her head and petting her, saying "You're such a good girl Anna, such a good girl." She knew it was worth it, as Anna nodded, just trying to move past having Elsa watch her pee, mock her about it.

Elsa couldn't help but continue "Such a good girl, acting like an obedient bitch." Anna flinched as if struck, but when Elsa straddled her again, Anna didn't buck, hoping to move on, even if this was still wrong.

Elsa leaned down and her tongue snaked out, first she licked Anna's lips, than the tear tracks, than back to her lips. After a moment's hesitation Anna came to a conclusion, she could try to fight again, and have Elsa come up with another way to punish her, the thought of Elsa calling her a bitch hurt, or she could accept it, for now at least, and fight later.

"Elsa. I'm not a bitch." Anna said before opening her mouth, letting Elsa's tongue inside.

Elsa simply smiled, it had only been about 20 minutes since Anna awoke, and already she was being such a good girl.

Elsa drew back slightly to speak "No, you're not a bitch, you're my precious pet, my most loved thing, my most desired treasure."

Anna couldn't help but feel a little happier, despite being called a thing, at being talked about with such affection.

When Elsa leaned down again and liked Anna's lips, she didn't even hesitate in opening her moth, letting Elsa start their first nice long make out session, and when Elsa pulled back to catch her breath, she leaned right back in for a second, and then a third round, not that Anna complained.

_'So good, love this, so wrong, so right.' _After awhile Anna had trouble thinking coherently, only thinking short phrases before she lost track.

Elsa finally drew back, breathing heavily and smiling widely. She was happy with how things were going, while she was willing to do whatever it took to get Anna to be hers and hers alone, she would prefer to do it as painlessly as possible.

As it was she was already about 80% sure she was going to get rid of Kristoff, no need for him to be around to complicate things. She also had to clean the castle, sure people could admire Anna, but one of the maids had insinuated several things about her younger sister, and Elsa was going to get rid of her. She just needed to wait to make sure it didn't incriminate her, or at least not to badly.

Anna started to regain her composure, or a semblance of it, so Elsa kissed her again, bringing one hand up to cup the ginger' breast. Anna's answering moan was all the encouragement Elsa needed.

Elsa continued to kiss Anna as she began to move, kissing Anna's cheek, than slowly trailing down to the left side of her neck. She sucked and kissed for a minute, making sure to mark up Anna as much as possible before pulling away. She moved to the other side of Anna's neck before she asked Anna "who loves you?"

Anna didn't immediately answer so Elsa bit Anna's neck and sucked.

Anna finally gasped out unsuredly "Yo-ou do?"

Elsa didn't like the lack of certainty so she bit down, hard.

Anna cried out in pain and shock and screamed "You do, you do Elsa, please stop it hurts!"

Elsa slowly drew away, licking at Anna's blood as drops appeared, before blowing out a small cloud of ice crystals that covered and numbed the lightly bleeding bite mark.

"Don't doubt me Anna, you're mine and I love you. You will understand that Anna... no matter what it takes." Elsa looked Anna in the eyes as she talked, her eyes darkening as her voice grew more and more possessive as her little speech went on.

A shiver went down Anna's spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold, but whether it was fear or arousal she didn't know.

Elsa slowly leaned down and kissed Anna again, this time her lips were feather light. She slowly kissed downwards until she got between Anna's breasts. Anna's delicious moans increasing in volume and need as she teased the girl.

Anna hated the teasing and began arching her back, anything to just get more.

Elsa just smiled knowingly, before slipping off to Anna's right side, so she was nestled on her left side into Anna's right.

Anna moaned at the change of contact as Elsa just smirked at her sister's actions.

Elsa's left arm worked its way under Anna before she curled her arm around, allowing her to cup Anna's face. Anna didn't know what to do, saying no and complaining got her humiliated and insulted, going along with it was wrong, and supposedly immoral, although she was more and more wondering why.

Elsa's left hand stroked Anna's face, before Anna opened her mouth, presumably to speak. She stuck her left middle finger into Anna's mouth and commanded simply "Suck."

Anna was so surprised she didn't do so, or at least not quickly enough as Elsa lifted her right hand and encased it in ice, making a thin rod and brought it down onto Anna's toned stomach, causing a light red mark to rise.

Anna gasped in pain and tried to grit her teeth, only Elsa's finger still in the way, now covered in frost crystals protecting it from Anna's bite.

Elsa glared at Anna and asked her "why would you make me do that, just do what I say."

Anna glared right back. Elsa not liking this response hit Anna's stomach twice more, leaving to more marks. Anna gasped and cried out into Elsa's hand.

Elsa ignored Anna's reaction and commanded again "Suck." bringing the rod down a fourth and final time. Anna cried out with tears in her eyes as she obediently sucked on Elsa's finger. Elsa smiled and cleared all the ice off her right hand and stroked Anna's body, murmuring just under her breath how beautiful and amazing Anna was.

Anna couldn't make out everything Elsa was saying, just certain words, and when a single tear escaped her eye Elsa leaned in and licked it away, allowing her to hear the praise more clearly, causing her to blush.

Elsa's right had continued to stroke Anna's stomach the entire time, and it now began to travel south, until it reached Anna's hips.

"Anna pet, you still understand me right?" Anna nodded, still sucking Elsa's finger.

Elsa smirked "You're still a virgin right pet?" Anna's eyes widened in fear as she shakily nodded again.

Elsa simply smiled and leaned in and kissed Anna's jaw.

"You simply won't be able to say that any longer pet." Anna shook her head and bucked her hips, trying to escape. Elsa only smirked at how Anna was struggling so hard, but didn't bite down on her finger or try to talk again.

She positioned her hand, palm over Anna's small patch of hair just above her pussy, middle and pointer finger teasing around Anna's core.

"I love you Anna, and I will make you happy, even if I have to fight you every step of the way. Now calm down, tensing up so much will hurt you pet."

Anna was openly crying now, and she finally gasped out one single muffled word. "Please."

Whether she was pleading no, don't do this, or pleading for Elsa to just do it and stop the teasing she didn't know. But Elsa smiled and nodded. "Yes my love, no more waiting."

She leaned in and kissed Anna around her own finger as her other middle finger penetrated Anna for the first time.

Anna gasped and cried out again as her hymn was broken, before she became completely numb for about a single second. Elsa had used her powers to blast cold enough to wipe out the offending obstruction, and cool Anna's tense muscles. Her thumb flicking across the ginger's clitoris.

Slowly Elsa moved her single finger in and out, curling and uncurling as she explored Anna's depths. Her thumb flitting across the clit, sometimes light as a whisper, sometimes roughly scrapping the base of her thumb across the sensitive nub.

Elsa was listening as Anna's moans became more and more wild, biting onto her frost covered finger more and more as the moans were soon accompanied by growls and gasps. Listening to what Anna liked more. More pressure or less? Faster or slower? Which part of the pussy made her go most wild? What way of touching her clit, rubbing, pressing, flicking, made Anna lose it quicker?

Anna couldn't decide if she was heaven or hell. She felt so hot, she had to be burning in some sort of flame, and this was supposed to be wrong so hell seemed like a good bet.

But she felt so _fucking__** good!**_ How could anything feel so good not be from heaven? And she had to have died for her body to be able to feel so much and not explode.

Unwillingly her hips began to buck to the ever increasing rhythm Elsa was making, her pussy tightening and twitching when her clit was touched, and her noises becoming louder, more frantic, and less controlled.

It only felt better and better to Anna as her growls turned into little shrieks and her moans into panting as she felt a building sensation and her mind began to blank.

After what seemed like an eternity pleasurable burning Anna finally came. She felt her eyes roll back as all she saw were stars and her body was racked with pleasurable spasms.

As Anna bucked and shook Elsa simply watched in satisfaction, knowing she was the one to do that to little Anna.

Elsa pulled out her right hand and brought it to her mouth, licking Anna's juices with a soft moan, even as Anna's shaking died down.

She extracted her left hand as well and used it to rub circles onto Anna's chest, while her right hand began stroking Anna's stomach again.

Anna slowly came back to consciousness to Elsa's loving if smug smile, a pleasant feeling throughout her body, and extreme exhaustion despite waking up less than an hour ago.

Elsa spoke quietly, soothingly "Sleep pet." As Anna began to protest Elsa spoke again "Sleep, we can talk more when you wake up, pet. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, and neither will you."

Anna didn't know if that made her feel any better or not, but she did as told and slowly drifted off to Elsa's calm massaging fingers and warm presence next to her.

* * *

><p>Elsa smiled as she slowly got up, reluctant to be away from Anna, but she had things to do. She rose and went to the door and when she put her hand on the handle a quick blast of her powers swept through the door, unfreezing the sides so it could be opened.<p>

With the door open she looked back and snapped her fingers. Instantly he chains retreated, a blanket covered Anna, and a body long pillow appeared for Anna to hug. Smiling happily she left, making sure to freeze the door back into place.

She had work to do, documents to sign, treaties to check, reports to go over, a maid to kill. She'd be back soon though, after all, she couldn't leave her pet alone for long could she?

* * *

><p><strong>I should be doing other things, but oh well, tell me what you think. Good, bad, sequel, delete it? Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
